Suppose that $x_1+1=x_2+2=x_3+3=\cdots=x_{2008}+2008=x_1+x_2+x_3+\cdots+x_{2008}+2009$. Find the value of $\left\lfloor|S|\right\rfloor$, where $S=\sum_{n=1}^{2008}x_n$.

Note that for a given integer $a$, where $1 \le a \le 2008$,\[x_a + a = \sum_{n=1}^{2008}x_n + 2009\]Add up the equations for all $a$ to get\[\sum_{n=1}^{2008}x_n + \frac{2009 \cdot 2008}{2} = 2008(\sum_{n=1}^{2008}x_n + 2009)\]We can substitue $S=\sum_{n=1}^{2008}x_n$ and simplify to make the equation look easier to solve.\[S + 2009 \cdot 1004 = 2008S + 2009 \cdot 2008\]\[-2007S = 2009 \cdot 1004\]\[S = \frac{2009 \cdot 1004}{-2007}\]Thus, $\left\lfloor|S|\right\rfloor = \boxed{1005}$.